The present invention relates to pre-fabricated, low-cost living shelters and, in particular, units usable at remote sites and constructed of ten-foot diameter culvert stock and wherein the interior walls are supported from a plurality of lengthwise channel members having nailer strips attached thereto. Associated collars mounted to the interior of the cylinders secure the end walls thereto and mounting sleeves secure each window in weather-tight relation to the exterior walls.
Over the years numerous efforts have been expended towards developing pre-fabricated, portable living shelters or housing units for human habitation. Instead of conventionally framed housing, and which is either weight or size prohibitive, the goal of such units is to obtain a construction which is easily replicated in a factory setting, without resort to costly jigs or other labor intensive framing detail. It is a further goal that each unit be of a weight and size to accommodate available and oftentimes unorthodox transportation means to remote sites, while still being durable enough to withstand environmental extremes for a wide range of temperature and humidity conditions. It is a still further goal of such efforts to construct such units to be rigid enough to withstand the rigors of the prevailing environment over long periods of time.
Some prior examples of structures of this type, and which are constructed of compound curved sections, can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,187,852; 3,468,083; and 3,390,492. A number of other arched or quonset hut type structures can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,153; 2,358,388; 2,363,259; 2,642,162; 2,789,668; 3,154,888; and 3,505,765. While each of the former structures provide for a somewhat unconventional overall shape, each of the latter constructions generally provide for exterior walls constructed of a plurality of skin segments secured to one another, such that in combination they define an arch-like shelter of varying length. A number of vertically disposed, cylindrical structures can also be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,406,593; 2,343,764; 922,329; 1,116,244; and 3,768,016.
Still other structures intended for human habitation and of a more horizontally disposed, tubular construction can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,954; 3,778,528; 2,871,802; 3,118,401; 4,483,273; and 4,534,144 and which also disclose a number of bomb shelter type constructions.
Some perceived advantages of these latter types of structures, even though they are intended for underground use, are that they may be fabricated in controlled environments, to desired sizes and whereby costs may be kept to a minimum. Multiple sections may, in turn, be secured to one another to ultimately obtain a desired overall sized structure. On-site fitting of piece parts is thus avoided, as well as the loss of individual pieces, due to misplacement.
A problem attendant with such structures, however, is that like with all of the previously mentioned structures, the shelter walls are constructed to be curved and which except for the most rudimentary constructions, such as the intended bomb shelters, require a great deal of labor intensive framing detail, not only as to the walls, floors and ceilings, but also as to room partitions, before a usable long term living space can be achieved.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide pre-fabricated, modular housing units which are adaptable to existing materials and factory construction techniques and to minimize custom framing detail.
It is a further object of the invention to provide housing units which are constructed from available ten foot diameter, continuous length culvert stock.
It is still another object of the invention to accommodate conventional framing techniques, within the culvert stock, while at the same time obtaining necessary raceways for plumbing, electrical and mechanical systems, not to mention insulation space for colder climates.
It is a still further object to produce housing units which accommodate conventional window sashes and doors.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions, as well as the construction of the invention will become more apparent upon reference to the following description thereof with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto however, it is to be appreciated that the following description is illustrative only of the presently preferred embodiment and should not be interpreted in any way to be self-limiting.